The Second Ring
by air element
Summary: Two Rings:One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all, And in the darkness bind themOne Ring to help the souls, Cast to an evil bind, One Ring to cure them all, From an evil mind.
1. Meet the Girls

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the main characters and I don't pretend to own anything except for the main characters... so don't sue me!**

**The main characters:**

**Layla- Asian-American. Layla's grandparents migrated from South Korea to the United States. Layla is the most fashionable of them all, hates sexists and loves books. Layla is the most adventurous teenager in her school.**

**Margaret- Margaret is called Meg by all her friends. She believes that everyone should have a second chance. Very forgiving and adores children. Her motto is 'every cloud has a silver lining'. **

**Charlotte- Charlotte is known for her loyalty. If she takes a shine to one, she'll die fighting for them. Very fit and has a black belt in karate. Fails every test.**

**Nicky- Nicky can be sarcastic about anything and everything. Has a wide sense of humor and is witty. Loves sailing and is youngest teenager in her school who sky dives. **

"Library," stated Layla.

"Childcare center," said Margaret.

"Rent a movie,"offered Nicky.

"Gym," was Charlotte's choice.

In the end, Nicky won.

"I knew all those debate classes would come in handy one day!" she cheered while the others muttered grumpily. "Oh _come on_!" Nicky pouted, "It's not like we've got anything better to do, unless you want to learn how to sky dive." She grinned as her friends hastily packed into Nicky's old jeep.

It was a typical winter's day and the mud on the sidewalks was as slushy as the four friends' minds. Lightning streaked through the clouded sky looking like neon tree roots as a lone car drove through the shallowly flooded streets.

Nicky's car skidded to a halt. "Let's go girls," she said as she locked the car, "What are we going to rent?"

The others shrugged as they entered the bright rental store.

"Split," They said simultaneously. Layla went to the adventure section, Margaret to the romance, Charlotte to the new releases and Nicky to the sci-fic.

"Um, we could watch 'Mean Girls'," suggested Charlotte.

"Nah, it's boring," said Layla, "How about..." Layla paused, flicking through the adventure DVDs "This?"

Margaret glanced, over a shelf, at the cover. "Yeah, it looks good. Hey guys, check it out!"

Nicky and Charlotte crowded around. All of them read the blurb on the back.

"Looks good to me," they all commented together.

"Ok, we'll get it," said Margaret, "Anyone have money?"

They all fished in their pockets and placed some money on the counter.

"One dollar too many," counted Margaret, "Charlotte, you take it."

Margaret handed the freckly boy at the counter the DVD and the money. "Hey Sam," she said smiling sweetly.

"Um, hi Meg," he replied nervously.

As the girls walked out of the door with the DVD, they all cracked up.

"Girl, he so likes you," Nicky grinned as she started her car's ignition.

"Who, like, couldn't like _me?_" Margaret protested.

This brought a fresh burst of laughter.

"Hey," giggled Charlotte, "We must look like idiots laughing so much."

"Maybe we are," Layla said.

"No way," protested Margaret, "Just because I'm not an idiot and you are doesn't mean you have to be jealous of me."

The car drove into a huge puddle and splashed the windows.

"Hey!" shouted Nicky in alarm as a huge tree loomed up.

CRASH!

Mist settled in around the jeep and it's four unconscious occupants. A lightning flash lit the scene and the DVD began glowing. The DVD, Lord of the Rings- The Fellowship of the Ring.

**How did you like it? I hope you enjoyed it and I'll be updating soon. Tomorrow (15th of April) is my Birthday! Honestly! Please make my day by reviewing as a Birthday present.**

**airelement**


	2. A Glass Box

**I own nothing except for the main characters. Zero, zilch, nothing, nano... NONE!**

"But Ada, I want to learn sword fighting!"Arwen cried.

Lord Elrond stood with his face to the window, bright sunlight forming a long shadow, " Arwen! You, of all elleth, should learn how to knit."

"What if orcs invade? What am I supposed to do? Attack them with knitting needles? Yes I can just imagine them running away from me, an elleth with tiny blunt objects,"Arwen snapped angrily before stalking out of her father's study.

Lord Elrond rubbed his eyes in frustration.

"Sire, you should give her a chance," a quiet voice from the shadows spoke.

"Glorfindel, she doesn't have the strength, the stamina to fight! She would probably faint at the sight of blood!" Elrond cried out.

"But she has the heart, the spirit and the stubbornness to learn. Anyway, Remember me as a child?"

said Glorfindel.

"You were the skinny and sickly child, to weak to lift your mother's cooking ladle," recalled Elrond, "Then, you changed. Look at you now. What did you do?"

"Ah, that's my secret," said Glorfindel," but Arwen is undertaking a journey similar to mine. I highly doubt she will be raised from the dead though."

"All right," sighed Lord Elrond, "I will apologize to her at dinner. She can start training when Estel has returned from his journey."

Thank you Sire," said Glorfindel, bowing as he left the room.

Lord Elrond sat and rubbed his temples worriedly. Some said being an elf made you always calm and serene. How little they knew.

---------------------

"Eleniel, we're leaving," Arwen told her surprised best friend.

"Arwen, what happened. Don't tell me you had another fight with your father," Eleniel said in exasperation.

"Eleniel, he puts boundaries on me! I feel like I'm living in a glass box high above the ground. It takes very little to shatter the glass, and I'm scared all the time!" sobbed Arwen.

"Arwen, your father only has the best interests for you at heart. I'm sure he means well," Eleniel said gently, putting a comforting arm around Arwen. "How long are we going to be gone for? What shall I pack?"

Arwen smiled gratefully as Eleniel hurried to get everything ready.

----------------

That night two horses, one white and one chestnut, rode out of a city deep in slumber. The horses cantered silently past the sentries guarding Rivendell as soon as they were out of the city, the riders quickened their horses to a gallop through the forest.

"Those guards should be reported," Eleniel said as she contentedly lay on the soft trampled grass," They didn't even glance at our shadows while we rode... Arwen?"

Her friend was sitting up and staring into space, apparently in deep concentration.

"Arwen? Are you-"

"Eleniel!"Arwen spoke sharply, "Get the horses saddled! Someone's in trouble!"

Eleniel listened carefully, she could hear faint screams and "Arwen! There's a Nazgul! I can hardly here it, it must be far away! We'll never make it, they'll be killed before we get there!

"Eleniel! Listen to me! Get the horses saddled NOW!" Arwen practically screamed.

Arwen smiled grimly as she unsheathed her sword. Finally, her sword would taste blood...

**Meep, Arwen's growing hungry for battle. Don't worry folks, she's not going to die. All I can say is...**

**REVIEW!**

**airelement**


	3. Accidents and Rings

**Disclaimer: Hi, no own except main characters.**

Nicky groaned quietly. Muscles, aagh! Pain shot through her body as she slowly sat up. It was night and the dazzling moonlight made her blink.

"Layla? Meg? Charlotte?" Nicky asked, "You're not dead because you're breathing. If this is a joke, it's not funny!"

When the three figures remained motionless except for the the rising and lowering of their chests, Nicky became worried.

"Layla? Meg? Charlotte? Please wake up!" Nicky begged, then stopped, "Whoa there a second Nicky, that sounded soooooo random."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaugh!" screamed Charlotte sitting up and clutching Nicky's jacket, "Nicky! I had an awful dream! We were all driving along and we hit a tree and die! Eeeeeeeeeeek! Um, Nickers, where the _hell are_ we?"

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TLD YOU _NOT_ TO CALL ME NICKERS!" shrieked Nicky at the idiotically grinning Charlotte, "YOU DRIVE ME TO THE POINT OF-"

"Can't a girl get some peace and quiet around here?" complained Layla, "I mean can I not... _where the hell are we Nickers?"_

"Funny," said Meg sitting up, "I was just about to say the same thing."

"Augh! You are _so_..." Nicky stopped dead still.

"Aw come on Nicky it was a-"

"Meg-everybody- shut up for a sec. Can you hear something?" whispered Nicky listening hard. The other girls listened hard.

"Uh, yeah," said Charlotte, "Someone farted. Doorknob."

"Layla you b-"

"Break it up girls," said Meg hastily intervening as the two girls shot daggers at each other.

Nicky threw her hands in the air, "OK, you guys sit here and ask each other where the hell are we, 'cause I'm going. I am so sick and tired of you guys making fun of me. I mean, I can take a joke, but this is going to far!" so saying, turned away, walked into the bushes and disappeared into nothing.

"NICKY!" cried all the girls.

Meg ran over to the deep pit hidden by leaves and sticks.

"NICKY! Are you all right?" She called desperately.

"Yep, just dandy," was called back, "apart for the fact that I've taken a lesson in skydiving without a parachute down a pit so deep I can't see the top, broken my leg so I can't move and there's nothing to breathe down here except for poisonous gases formed by yellow slime. Oh, I'm having the time of my life-"

Intense spasms of coughing were heard.

"Guys, we need to rescue Nicky!" Meg cried," She's broken her leg and-"

"Yeah we heard," interrupted Layla, " the thing is, how do we get her out?"

The girls sat and thought hard.

"Human chain!" they all shouted together.

"Nicky, don't worry, we're coming!" Layla shouted down the pit as the other girls got tree resin to stick themselves together.

Nothing was heard, which made the girls panic further.

Each of the girls rubbed the sticky resin into their hands. Layla grabbed hold of Meg's feet, Meg had a vice-like grip on Charlotte's feet and Charlotte (being the strongest) clung to a tree bough

"One, two, three..."

Layla jumped. Her long, silky hair whipped around her face and billowed up, looking as though she was wearing a priest's hat.

"Oof," she grunted as the length of the friends' bodies fell short.

"Meg! Charlotte! Nicky's just lying there and the air's poisonous!" Layla yelled trying to hold in a wave of nausea, "Her leg looks really bad, with bone shards sticking out! I'll pass her up to you and you haul her up. I'll hold my breath until you can bring me up!" Ignoring the protests her friends made, Layla handed Nicky up to Meg's feet which held her, crushing her.

As Nicky was pulled to safety, Layla examined the pit. A crusty, fungi-like substance covered the walls while thick yellow slime tugged at her shins.

"Hey, what's that?" Layla muttered using some of her precious oxygen. Silver had been twined around a dull green emerald, forming a ring which was hanging off some strange inscription on the wall. Layla put it on her index finger, examining it closely. Layla turned around and suddenly felt a wave of deja vu.

"I know this place," she whispered, tracing the symbols on the walls. She closed her eyes and I bright flash enveloped her. She heard a strange yet familiar singing in her head. Somehow she knew that she was reading the inscription.

**Hlasta!**

**Quetis Ilfirimain:**

**Corma turien te**

**Corma tuvien**

**Corma tultien te**

**Huines se nuiten**

**Tercáno Nuruva**

**Tuvien Corma tultien te**

**Huinesse nutien**

**Corma turien te Corma**

"Layla!"

Layla's eyes flew open and she shook her head like a dog trying to get water out of it's ears and hitched on to Meg's feet.

"Up!"she cried, and up she went.

Gripping the edge of solid ground, Layla vomited into the pit.

"That. Was. So. Gross." Layla said faintly.

"Are you OK Layla?" Meg asked, concerned.

"Guys I need to talk to you," Layla said, still retching. Her friends sat listening to Layla while keeping an eye on Nicky.

"Wow...," said Charlotte when Layla had finished, "so...where's the ring?"

Layla mutely passed to her the mysterious piece of jewellery.

Meg raised an eyebrow, "Why don't you clean it, like rub it on your sleeve.

"What," teased Charlotte, "You think a genie will-"

Nicky groaned loudly.

The girls looked at each other in shock.

"Oh my gosh," gasped Meg, "Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, Oh my gosh, I'd forgotten about her!"

"She's shivering and has goosebumps near her arms," said Charlotte, "And she has green tinges around her mouth! What does that mean?"

"It means she's pretty bad," whispered Layla, then, "Guys, we really need to take her to safety. Like a hospital!"

"Yeah, yeah we know that," snapped Charlotte, "But we don't know where the hell we are... though I'd say we're somewhere with lots of forests."

"Must have strained a few brain cells trying to figure that out," muttered Layla.

"Guys!" yelled Meg, "She's gonna die if you don't stop arguing! Yes! We don't know where we are but we need to get help!"

Charlotte and Layla exchanged an ashamed and shocked look. They had never heard Meg so angry and scared. Well... they'd never had one of their best friends dying before their eyes before.

"OK! Let's go!" said Meg in a slightly calmer voice than before, "We've got to find a way to carry Nicky comfortably."

"There's some leaves and broken boughs over there," said Charlotte pointing at a thicket.

Layla put the ring into Nicky's pocket, then joined the other girls who were one by one disappearing behind the thicket.

After about ten minutes Layla straightened up, "OK girls, I think that's enough. You kno-"

A blood-curdling scream was heard.

All of the girls dropped their bundles and ran back to the clearing. There was Nicky lying down, her face, which was twisted with pain, was facing the full moon.

Another scream was heard, but this time it was from Charlotte.

Hovering over Nicky was a figure cloaked black. The air felt cold, as though all the warmth and happiness had been sucked from it. The life seemed to have been leeched out of all the plants, which were dull and colorless. The figure turned it's hooded head to face the girls. A sound which reminded the girls of scuba divers breathing underwater from a film rasped out of it... Then it screamed.

At the shock of the sound of this unearthly noise, all the girls started screaming. Charlotte however stopped when she saw the figure lift it's sword. A dizzy feeling crushed her mind and barely aware of what she was doing she opened her mouth to speak.

"Milrannia?" Charlotte whispered.

The figure stopped halfway in it's downward slice.

"Sarianna?" it rasped. It raised it's head- then suddenly glanced to it's left.

The thudding of horse hooves were heard. The figure screamed again and swooped into the air, gliding away at an incredible speed. Immediately all the color and life returned.

Bursting out into the clearing, two magnificent horses and their riders wheeled to face all the girls, who had flown to Nicky's side.

"Where's the nazgul?" the cloaked person on the gray-and-white horse demanded. The other, a beautiful woman on a chestnut horse looked a bit uncomfortable.

"Please, help our friend," begged Meg, "She is dy-"

"Where is the nazgul?" the person repeated, throwing off her hood. The girls gasped. There was the most beautiful woman they had ever seen. Midnight-black wavy hair framed an ivory-white face. A determined chin lay directly below pale pink lips, and long eyelashes bordered a pair of huge brown eyes. The strangest thing though was, each of the women had delicately

"Arwen!" the other woman scolded, "They are tired... and one is injured, badly!"

Arwen's gaze snapped to Nicky who was lying, curled up.

"What has happened?" Arwen asked in shock. We need to get her to my father!"

"Milady, there are only two horses, and there are six of us," reminded the other woman.

"Eleniel, you stay here with your horse and the girls. I must ride to my father before it is too late. I will send a scout party out to find you," Arwen shouted before kicking her horse and galloping off.

Eleniel sighed and turned to face the girls. To her surprise, the three girls were crying.

"Miladies, I'm sure your friend will be alright," Eleniel tried to comfort them.

"W-we-we j-just for-forgot about her!" Meg wailed before turning to wet Layla's designer model shirt sleeve.

"How could you forget about her?" asked Eleniel, puzzled.

"She had just injured herself, and-and while we were rescuing her, I found this," barely able to contain her own tears, Layla took out the ring and offered it to Eleniel who took it and examined it closely, "I was showing the guys," she gestured at Meg and Charlotte, " it, and we totally forgot about her. We also had a fight before she hurt herself and that damned- Oh!" she broke off crying, unable to restrain herself any longer.

More than a little confused by Layla's choice of language, Eleniel handed the ring back to Layla, "It's your's," she said.

"Hey wait a minute," Meg said abruptly, "Tilt your face up please Eleniel."

Eleniel's eyes glistened in the bright moonlight.

_Those eyes... they're so familiar _Meg thought _I hardly know her, Eleniel, but I've seen those eyes before... I _know_ I've seen them before. Only thing is... where?_

**Yes! I'm done.**

**Hey, what happened to all the reviews in the world? Please review! I gave you a nice long chapter.**

**Airelement**

**The translation of the 'singing' is:**

**Listen!**

**It speaks to those who were not born to die:**

**One Ring to rule them all**

**One Ring to find themselves **

**One Ring to bring them all**

**And in the darkness bind them**

**The Herald of Death **

**To find One Ring, to bring them all**

**And in the darkness bind them**

**One Ring to rule them all, One Ring**


	4. Teasing

**Disclaimer: If you are trying to sue air element, you have reached the wrong number. Please try again after the beep.**

Dawn found three bedraggled girls and one un-bedraggled woman being rescued by the scouting party. By that time, everyone knew each others names, and the girls had toughened up considerably.

"I refuse to get on a horse," Meg said bluntl.

"Aw, come on hon, you can ride with... Orinathon," Layla coaxed, picking out a cute guy who had been gazing at Meg a lot, "I'm sure he won't mind... Right?"

"I'd be honored, milady," Orinathon said bowing.

"Charlotte and I can ride solo," Layla said firmly.

The leader of the scouting party looked a bit surprised, but he quickly regained his composure and called for two horses. Even Meg looked a bit jealous.

Layla and Charlotte squealed excitedly when they saw the horses. Layla launched herself at the black one, while Charlotte claimed the palomino.

"They are so beau... Wait, no-one were riding these, you drag them around everywhere you go?" Charlotte said.

"Miladies, they are elvish horses. They are born with the endurance to ride long journeys," the leader said.

"Elvish?" Layla muttered to Charlotte, "Are these guys, like, mentally disturbed?"

The leader looked up swiftly, "No milady, these are elvish horses."

"He heard you?" Charlotte whispered in astonishment.

The leader glanced at Charlotte and smiled faintly. Charlotte could have fainted under his gaze.

"I'll talk to you- _later_!" Charlotte told Layla softly.

Layla grinned knowingly at her.

The two girls mounted their 'elvish' horses and followed the rest of the group, riding on either side of Orinathon's horse to chat with him and Meg .

"So... where are we going?"Charlotte asked.

"We are going to Rivendell, milady," Orinathon said mildly.

"Also, why do you guys have pointed ears," Layla questioned.

"We are elves, milady," Orinathon replied in surprise.

"Um, you don't exactly fit the elf catalogue. Short, no. Stripy, no. Cute... Pass. Pointy eared, yes. Making presents, no. Freezing, no. Cheerful, no. And this place doesn't exactly match the scene in my imagination of the North Pole. It's green, not white. Warm, not minus, like, 45 degrees Celsius," Charlotte informed him.

"Wha..."

"Celsius, a measurement of heat," Meg explained.

"Short... Stripy..." Orinathon was in shock.

"You OK pal?" Layla asked, concerned.

"Oh... Fine, milady."

"You can stop all that _milady_ crap," Layla snapped, "I'm Layla, she's Charlotte, and that hideous creature is Meg."

"Hey!" Meg protested.

"Oh I don't think she's hideous. I think she's quite-" Orinathon said earnestly, then stopped and a faint pink tinge came to his cheeks."

Layla winked at Meg secretly before asking sweetly, "What do you think she is? Stupid?"

"No, no. Of course not. Who would think that, milady?" Orinathon protested.

"Oh," said Charlotte, catching on, "so you _like _her."

"I-I-I need to ask Milamber how long it will take to arrive," an embarrassed Orinathon said before galloping to the head of the group, and Meg went with him. Clinging to the back of his brown tunic.


	5. Nicky's HOT

**Disclaimer: Hi!**

**No own.**

All three girls were yawning loudly by the time they had reached the gates of Rivendell.

"Halt," cried one of the younger guards barring the path.

Milamber gazed sternly at him, "Move aside Therocoin. We are tired and not in the mood for games."

Therocoin blushed slightly before moving aside. He raised an eyebrow at the three girls though.

"What you looking at?" Layla snapped.

"Layla!" admonished Meg, then turned to Therocoin, "I'm sorry. She's really grumpy when she's tired."

Layla muttered darkly under her breath staring grumpily at her horse's mane. But when Meg and Charlotte's combined gasp of awe reached her ears, she looked up, and gazed in wonder.

Saying Rivendell was beautiful would be insulting it. It was an ethereal place, soft and bright colors intermingling in the gardens, while a palace loomed up.

"I think I've died and gone to Heaven," Charlotte gasped.

Layla snickered, "They wouldn't have you in Heaven." Charlotte pouted.

"Miladies, would you dismount from your horses?" Orinathon asked.

The girls dismounted off their horses and a Elendil came to them.

"I'm sure you'd all like to have a bath and get a good sleep," Elendil said.

"Would they have _me _in Heaven?" Meg mumbled.

Elendil said nothing though she heard every word.

"Miladies would you like to share a room?" Elendil asked, "Or each have a separate?"

The girls looked at each other.

"Share, but with Nicky as well," they said together.

"As you wish it," Elendil said.

She led them through a maze of corridors filled with doors, until Elendil stopped in front of a door.

"This shall be your room for as long as you wish," she announced while opening the door.

"Wow," the girls all breathed softly.

"A maid will come in to assist you for the feast tonight," Elendil said before exiting the room.

Their room was white, trimmed with gold. Ceiling and walls, white with gold edges. Plush carpet, white with gold tassels and patterns. The four four-poster beds had white covers, blankets, pillows and headrest with gold trimming. The four vanity dressers were white with a gold to the mirror and the four wardrobes were white with gold knobs. Four doors bordered the walls next/behind the beds.

The girls looked at each other and each claimed on a bed.

"Hey guys, guess who's the hottest girl in Rivendell," a voice said.

All heads turned to the entrance door.

"NICKY!" they all shrieked and flung themselves on her.

"Guys, these people here are, like, miracle performers, but I won't live to see sunset if you don't stop choking me!" Nicky gasped.

The others stopped hugging her.

"It's nice to know I'm wanted, but still..." Nicky explained, "Hey, you know there's a feast tonight! We get to dress up .etc."

"Well, I'm having a bath first," said Charlotte, heading for the door by her bed.

The other girls squealed, and rushed to their bathrooms.

"Omigosh," Layla cried, "There's soap and... I think that's shampoo."

Nicky rolled her eyes, then realised her friend could not see her so she called, "Of course it's shampoo, it's labelled."

"Hey, you guys," Meg realised, "We can hear each other even though we're in seperate bathrooms! That is _so_ cool!"

"Everything here is, like, the best!" Charlotte cheered. Just then, a knock on each of the bathroom doors were heard. "Huh?"

In every bathroom, a woman came in.

"Milady, I am here to assist you in getting ready for the ball," each lady said.

"Did you rehearse that?" was heard from Nicky's bathroom.

Each lady gave a faint giggle.

"We will be waiting outside," they chorused before exiting the bathrooms.


	6. Dresses and Bubble Potion

**Disclaimer: No own, no sue.**

Layla sighed as she slid herself into hot water. Just when she thought things couldn't get any better, she saw bubble potion.

"Yay!" she cheered happily.

"What?" came the simultaneous question.

"Bubble potion!" Layla cheered again.

Cheers were heard, and she assumed the others were using it themselves. Layla sank deeper into the bath, surrounded by bubbles.

"Smell nice," she mumbled as a bubble next to her nose popped, releasing a vanilla aroma.

She shampooed and conditioned her hair, scrubbed herself thoroughly with soap and just lay in the bath, rinsing out, for 15 minutes before deciding-

"Guys, I'm coming out now!" she announced as she wrapped a a white towel with gold stitching around her hair while putting on a body lotion which also smelled of vanilla. She wrapped another towel around her body.

She opened the door to find all of her friends were leaving as well.

"Miladies, please choose something to wear from you wardrobes, and then we will do your hair. You can change behind the screens," one of the women piped up.

The girls rushed to their wardrobes and looked through it.

"They are soooo beautiful!" Meg cried, fingering the hem of a dress.

"Peoples, if you see any green dresses, can you please put them on my bed?" Layla asked.

"Blue for me please," Charlotte said.

"I'd like red," Nicky informed them.

"Please can I have... Ooh, purple or lilac!" Meg decided.

Dresses were taken out and put on their friends' beds.

"I'm done," Layla exclaimed, at the end of the clothes rack, "You are too? Let's choose our dresses!"

The women smiled as they watched the friends look through the piles of dresses on their beds.

Layla chose an emerald green dress with long sleeves and a square bodice to show off as much of her exquisitely white and flawless skin as possible. The dress came with a darker green sash, which she wrapped loosely around her tiny waist.

Charlotte chose a sapphire blue dress which had a scoop neck, and three quarter length sleeves.

Nicky had a deep red dress with long flared sleeves and a flared end. It also had a scoop neck.

Meg had a dark purple dress which with long hanging sleeves and a ripply end. It had a V-neck.

"Guys, you know," Charlotte realised, looking at her friends, "Our dresses all have dark colors!"

"So?" Layla shrugged, "It matches our hair."

And it was true. The green matched Layla's raven-black hair. The dark blue dress made Charlotte look ethereal with her golden hair. Nicky's brown hair matched perfectly with the deep red and Meg's fiery red hair suited the dark purple perfectly.

"Now miladies, if you would please sit in front of your mirrors," asked the same woman who had told them to choose dresses. Each woman went to a separate girl and asked them how would they like their hair to be done.

Layla chose for her waist-length hair to be loose with the sides pulled up, and little rose buds imbedded into it.

Charlotte wanted her hair to be loosely curled.

Nicky decided her hair to be done in a french twist.

Meg had her hair plaited and then twisted in a bun.

"There, you are ready," said an exhausted woman.

"But what about you? Aren't you coming to the feast?" asked Meg, concerned.

"Milady, our job is to get you ready for the feast, we don't have time to attend to our needs," she replied sadly.

"But that is sooo _unfair_!" Charlotte complained, looking around for encouragement, "You should... should..."

"Huddle!" the girls shouted and they formed a small circle while the women looked confused. Lots of muttering and whispering before-

"Yeah, we'll do that."

They turned around and faced the women. The girls looked at Meg.

"Me?" she practically whined, then, "OK! Each of us is going to help get someone ready. Layla will go to you," she said pointing, "Nicky to you... Do you have names we can call you? It sounds so weird just calling someone 'you'."

"Of course miladies," the obvious leader said, "I'm Ithilwen, she's Siliwen, she's Elarinya and she's Anira." Each lady curtsied as their name was called out.

"Oh, OK then!" Meg said smiling," well, Layla will go to Elarinya, Nicky to Anira, Charlotte to Siliwen and I will go to Ithilwen."

"First, you must all take a bath in your partner's bathroom.

Each lady hurried to a bathroom, but before she entered, Ithilwen turned and faced Meg.

"Thank you so much miladies. You have no idea how much this means to us," she said before going into her bathroom.

"Well, let's talk while we're waiting," Nicky suggested.

So they talked and talked about the things that had happened to them and wondered where they were.

"We're definitely somewhere _extremely _secret," Layla said, "If Rivendell wasn't, it would be a ten star tourist attraction, and everyone would know about it from 'Getaway'. And also, they wouldn't be letting us stay here. They would charge us, and if we didn't have any money, like we don't, we would be, like, arrested for dirtying the reserves!"

"Also," Charlotte said quietly, "The members of the scouting party all had a knife, a bow and a quiver of arrows strapped to them. If we're in another place, it must be pretty dangerous."

"When I was brought in," Nicky piped up, "I was rushed to the 'emergency room'. There isn't a surgery room, they used a manner of herbs... some stung... some relaxed me... some stunk the room out... but they all must have contributed to my miracle recovery. They must rely on natural sources, for I didn't see any machinery."

The girls sat and pondered this until the ladies came out.

"You can choose from any of our closets, dresses," Meg invited.

Anira chose a pale pink dress with long sleeves and a scoop at the back.

Siliwen chose a floaty pale blue dress with short sleeves and a V-neck.

Elarinya decide on a patterned green and white dress with hanging sleeves and a scoop neck.

Ithilwen changed into a heavenly white dress with gold laces, trimming and thread.

"Now we'll do your hair," Meg suggested.

Nicky made Anira's hair into a a braid with pink cord plaited into it.

Charlotte combed Siliwen's hair out loose until it was ripply and shiny to match her dress.

Layla twisted Elarinya's hair up, then attached a sparkly barrette to it.

When Meg offered to do Ithilwen's hair, she refused.

"I wish to do my hair in the traditional elvish style milady," she said.

_Traditional elvish style? Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight._ Meg thought. Out loud, she agreed.

Ithilwen then proceded to braid her hair at an immensely fast speed. Meg watched her in awe.

"That's so _beautiful_!" she breathed.

Ithilwen smiled faintly.

"Thankyou milady-" she began.

"And you can stop all that _milady_ crap," Meg interrupted, " _I'm_ just Meg, _she's_ just Nicky, _she's_ just Charlotte and _she's_ just Layla... and that goes for you too," she said, nodding at the other ladies who were listening intently.

"As you wish mila...Meg," Ithilwen said.

Just then, a knock on the door was heard. Meg went and opened it to see Arwen in all her splendour. She was dressed in a red, black and white dress, which had those huge hanging sleeves. Her hair was out, but a sparkly net covered it.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you like this," she said, looking at the ready group, "but I came to apologize. My behaviour last night... it was abominable. I'm really sorry. I was so eager to catch the Nazgul... well... that's no excuse. I'd like to make it up to you sometime... maybe giving you a tour of Rivendell?"

"Oh, sure!" said Meg, "I mean, you don't have too, but it would really be great! Thanks!"

Arwen flashed them all a million dollar smile, "So, how about tomorrow?"

"Well, we don't have anything on tomorrow... sure!" exclaimed Layla.

"I'll meet you tomorrow then. I'll see you at the feast!" Arwen agreed before exiting the room.

"Oh, Arwen!" Charlotte called.

Arwen poked her head back in, "Yes?"

"You look absolutely amazing," Charlotte said truthfully.

Arwen smiled again before disappearing around the corner.

Layla, Meg and Charlotte each turned back to see a determined Nicky, "_What _was that all about?"

"It really doesn't matter, but last night before you were rescued, we met Arwen and Elendil. She was quite reluctant to leave chase after that thing... she called it a Nazgul... but when she saw how you were, she decided to take you back to Rivendell."

"Wow," Nicky breathed, "I must have been hurt prrrrretty badly!"

"Oh, you were," Charlotte assured her.

"We were soooooooo worried," Layla agreed.

Ithilwen coughed politely, "I'm sorry to interrupt you, but it's time for the feast!"

"It is!" all the girls squealed.

The ladies laughed lightly.

"Yes, it is exciting,"Anira agreed.

"We always enjoy it... when we get to go," Siliwen added.

"The food... the dancing... the arrivals... Oh my! I completely forgot to tell you! Prince Legolas has arrived from Mirkwood! He is going to be staying here for a period of time!" Elarinya cried.

All the ladies squealed.

"Um, excusing my asking... but who's Prince Legolas?" asked Layla in bewilderment. Her friends nodded.

"You'll see him," Siliwen assured them.

"You could hardly miss him," Anira snorted.

A knock on the door was heard throughout the room.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Elendil apologised, "but Lord Elrond wants to speak to..."

"Long dark hair, pale skin, dark eyes and long brown hair, golden eyes ..." she muttered under her breath before looking up and pointing to Layla and Nicky, " You two. The rest of you, it's time for the feast! Ithilwen, please lead them."

Ithilwen curtsied, "Of course milady."

Elendil beckoned to Layla and Nicky, and they went out.

"If you'll come with me please," Ithilwen said, before leading them out. They passed through endless corridors and hallways until they finally stopped at a grand hall.

Charlotte whistled her admiration.

"Uh-huh," Meg agreed.

It was _huge_! The floor, walls and ceilings were made of marble, little chips of something or other twinkling from the light.

"Hey," Charlotte asked, "Where it the light coming from?"

Siliwen heard her, "In the library, the librarians are terrified of candles, fearing that one day, they might accidentally set some ancient books alight. To provide a solution, Lord Elrond asked Lord Gloin of dwarves to provide some mineral called _fluoride_. Lord Gloin agreed, and provided a more than sufficient quantity of fluoride, and so now we use it in places it would be better without candles. In each room, there is a casket containing a chunk of fluoride under each bed. Fluoride glows brightly and the light is never exstinguished, therefore it proves a valuable resource to Rivendell."

"Sweeeeeeeet, so there's a chunk of fluoride under my bed?" Charlotte asked.

"Unless there has been a mistake, which is highly unlikely, yes," Siliwen reassured.

"_Siliwen_! Be quiet!" Anira reprimanded, seeing Siliwen's confused look, she added, "Prince Legolas has just come in!"


	7. Cuiledhwen

**Disclaimer:If you want to read and review, go ahead! But if you want to sue... I'm not at home**

"Do you have any ideas on why Lord Elrond wants us?" Layla asked.

Everything was silent. Even the would be loud tramping of feet down the hallway was muffled by a thick silver carpet.

"Okaaaaaaaaay then," Layla went on, not at all disturbed by the complete lack of sound.

"Bills?" Nicky guessed.

Layla paled.

"But we-" she began.

"Miladies, Lord Elrond's study," Elendil announced grandly, holding open the door.

The girls walked cautiously into the room, not knowing what to expect.

"You are Layla and Nicky?" a voice came from the shadows.

The girls spun around, startled.

A tall, impressive man appeared from the gloom, light traveling from his head to his feet. Inch at a time, "You have quick reflexes," he noted.

"You are Lord Elrond I presume," Layla said coolly.

"Your presumption is correct," Lord Elrond nodded.

"Why do you want us?" Nicky asked.

A smile flitted across Elrond's face, "So many questions, so little time. You must be eager to get to the feast. You both look positively radiant," he smiled again as they blushed, "Please sit down, I would like to ask you a favor. Would you be so kind as to let me ask you a few questions before letting you go to the feast. After the feast, would you mind some of my wiser friends and I coming to your rooms to interrogate you more, and then you and your friends can ask questions. I'm sorry, I know that is not a normal request. It is quite unusual for men to ask if they can come in a girls' room. So?"

Layla looked at Nicky and shrugged, "I don't see any reason why I should mind... or my friends."

"Wonderful!" Lord Elrond explained, "Now, I have really only two questions for you now. Elendil says you have a ring Layla. May I see it?"

Layla slipped the ring off her finger and into Elrond's outstretched palm.

Lord Elrond stared at it for a minute before chanting quietly:

"One Ring to rule them all

One Ring to find them

One Ring to bring them all

And in the darkness bind them

The Herald of Death

To find One Ring, to bring them all

And in the darkness bind them

One Ring to rule them all,

One Ring

One Ring to help the souls

Cast to an evil bind

One Ring to release them all

From an evil mind

The Bringer of Life

To show the way unto good

Cuiledhwen is it's name

Of powers which will never be understood

One Ring"

"Cuiledhwen," he spoke softly in obvious amazement.

Nicky coughed loudly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Lord Elrond seemed to come back to Earth... well wherever they were, "I'll explain everything after the feast. Second," he looked directly at Nicky with keen eyes, "When my assistants and I were healing you, we found this in a pocket of your outer clothing."

He held up the DVD, "It has a picture of my daughter."

"...It's a DVD?" Layla asked.

"What's a DVD?" Elrond questioned, "Never mind, everything will be understood after the feast, but for now, you must go! Elendil!"

Elendil came into the room, "Yes, my lord?"

"Please escort these two to the feast," Elrond spoke lightly, but it was as if he was giving an order.

"Yes my lord," Elendil said before leaving with the two girls in tow.

Lord Elrond sat and rubbed his eyes in wonder.

"Cuiledhwen..."

**The second ring! Yes, it will cure if put on the index finger. Orcs will be healed into their former selves... and Nazgul-**

**No more to be said! Read and Review please!**

**air element**


	8. Hey, what's wrong?

**Disclaimer: We love our bread, we love our butter, but most of all we love Lord of the Rings! If only I was Tolkien... Watch out Hollywood, here I come!**

Thoughts were flashing through both the girls' minds as they were led to the feast.

Layla: Okaaaaaaaaay. That _was weird._

Nicky: _Okaaaaaaaaay. _That _was weird. Cool ring though._

"Miladies, we are here," the silence was shattered as they reached the grand hall. She entered the hall while the two girls hesitated by the door.

A hush took over the babbling crowd and the girls felt exposed to over five hundred pairs of eyes which were gazing at them intently.

Layla was the first to regain her composure. Holding herself proudly, she followed Elendil. Nicky trying to keep up with her.

"Layla, Nickers, here!" the soft call was not meant to be heard, but was by all in the room.

Nicky glared chips of ice at Charlotte, before sitting down with scarlet cheeks in the seat next to Layla.

At that moment, the hundreds of pairs of eyes shifted to the peak of the room. All except for one.

Lord Elrond had entered the hall, and took his seat next to two hot guys and Arwen.

Lord Elrond looked at the quieted crowd and smiled hugely.

"Let the feast... BEGIN!"

The hall erupted again and platters of food were brought out.

"Oh, wow!"Charlotte exclaimed, "this looks _amazing_!"

Everyone agreed heartily, and everyone began, as Meg's mum would say, to tuck in.

"Layla, you do _not _know what you are missing out on," she, Charlotte not Meg's mum, mumbled through a mouthful of meat.

Layla wrinkled her nose in disgust and helped herself to salad, "Ew, I think I'll skip."

"On your own head-or stomach-be it," Charlotte shrugged, "It's an expression," she added hastily as the people nearby stared at her.

Finally, after everyone had had their fill, the tables were cleared and music started to play.

"So what's happened so far?" Layla asked Meg in an undertone.

"Well," she began, "When we got here, there weren't many people. Charlotte and I were having an interesting conversation with Siliwen, when a wave of people just washed in. They took their places, and then Prince Legolas and his friend Ethel came in..."

"And?" Layla pressed on.

"Every female in the room did a Nicky."

Layla glanced at Nicky. She was staring at a golden haired man sharing the table with Lord Elrond. She seemed to be in a sort of trance, and a thin trickle of drool was streaming from the gap between her lips.

Layla kicked her hard, the movement cloaked by her long dress.

"OUCH!" Nicky yelped, forgetting everything except for the throbbing in her leg.

When every pair of eyes turned to her again, she laughed nervously, "Er-sorry, saw a mouse."

The room became an uproar. Women shrieking and standing on chairs, their skirts held high.

The four girls remained in their seats watching as chaos reigned.

"Good one Nicky," Charlotte said coldly.

"All the credit is to be heaped on Layla," Nicky replied sulkily, rubbing her sore spot.

"I think this would be an appropriate time to leave," Meg said hastily and they returned to their room.

**Next chapter: The Discussion. Coming to a fanfiction story, near you...aka, this one. **

**air element**


End file.
